A Different Perspective
by athos21
Summary: based on a prompt from Glee Kink : Quinn is an amateur photographer and asks Rachel to be her model  Also at my livejournal page


It was a Friday and the Glee club were slowly filing out of the auditorium for the long awaited weekend when Quinn finally picked up the courage to talk to Rachel. She was just about to leave when Quinn cleared her throat

"Rachel, could I have a word" Quinn stated, opting to use Rachel's given name over an insult this time, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by Rachel

"Sure Quinn, what's up?" the diva responded

"I was sort of hoping you could help me with a project...and in return I could possibly help you"

"Quinn…" Rachel wasn't sure how to respond; Quinn had never asked her for anything before let alone offered something in return. Choosing her words carefully Rachel responded "What could you possibly offer me… although if you wish me to assist you in improving your vocal range I would be more than willing to help. You are after all a very good singer Quinn but simply lack the years of intensive professional training which I have received."

"I don't want you're help with my singing Berry! Jeez, I want you to help me build my photography portfolio." Rachel was slightly confused by Quinn's words

"Your photography portfolio?" she asked, Quinn nodded "But you don't take photography classes, you can't it's not on the curriculum

"I don't do it in school, my aunt bought me camera a few years back and I love taking pictures but I have very few of people. I was hoping you would be my subject" Quinn's eyes shot to the floor, suddenly nervous of Rachel's answer

"Your subject…" Rachel paused, considering the situation "and I suppose what I get out of it is a few free photos of myself for my portfolio?"

"Yeah, I could do your headshots…or whatever they're called" Quinn added, she didn't want Rachel to know she'd thought this through.

"Thank you very much for the offer Quinn, and I will certainly help you in furthering you photographical skills but for a head shot which will no doubt play a huge part in determining whether or not I receive a part on broad way I need assurance that it will be of the upmost quality…" She was cut off by Quinn digging through her bag before pulling out a large photo album "you carry your album around with you?"

"Sometimes…here, you can have a look through" She handed the leather bound book to Rachel.

Rachel flicked through the pages, Quinn really was good, there were a few of family, and summer trips to the beach, carefully turning through the pages she came across some of Quinn's more artistic work, photos of darkened alley ways, gothic architecture and ancient gravestones.

"Quinn…I had no idea" Rachel whispered "they're beautiful, you're…beaut...amazing" Quinn smiled at Rachel near Freudian slip

"So will you let me photograph you?" Rachel just nodded in response, handing the book back to Quinn "Excellent, do you want to come round to mine tomorrow? If you're not doing anything that is, my mom is away for the weekend so there should be no distractions…we can use the garden too."

Quinn turned and left before Rachel had a chance to respond. Walking through the auditorium door Quinn was followed by a small shout of "See you around 11? That way we can have all day to find the perfect shot" Quinn just smiled. Trust Rachel to have to have the last word!

Quinn had everything set up perfectly, picnic blanket in the garden, a lounger near the door and inside was even better. She had spent most of the morning moving lamps and furniture so she would be able to get the perfect shots. Throws and cushions placed on sofas and Quinn had even pinned a large rug to the wall in her room just in case they decided to take any extra pictures against a backdrop.

At precisely 11am the doorbell rang and Quinn, armed with her brand new camera opened the door to a slightly over eager Rachel Berry. "Alright Mr Demille, I'm ready for my close up!" she said "Sunset Boulevard? "She added sensing Quinn's confusion "1950? Either way, it's a very famous, often misquoted line! A lot of people would say 'I'm ready for my close up Mr Demille' but my portrayal as you may expect was much more accurate and the actual line spoken Gloria Swanson…anyway as important as this is it is rather cold out here and I would very much like to start our session as I'm sure you would also, so may I suggest you invite me in?"

Quinn just nodded and held the door open for Rachel to step though into the front room. Closing the door behind her Quinn turned to Rachel "So…where would you like to start, I've got things set up in pretty much all the rooms, outside and in my bedroom." She added noticing Rachel's small smile.

"I think the garden sounds like a perfect idea Quinn, why waste this beautiful day inside" Leading Rachel through the house they stepped into Quinn's large back garden. Rachel was pleasantly surprised with the amount of effort Quinn had obviously put in to making sure everything was right.

The morning started off well, Quinn taking a number of different shots of Rachel as she posed in different places around the garden. Lying on the lounger, reading a book under the tree, each shot was perfect and Quinn was very happy with how her portfolio was progressing. Rachel made a beautiful model. _Wait…did she really just think that?_

"Quinn?" Rachel's words snapped Quinn out of her day dream "Quinn, I said does your camera have a self-timer on it?

"Erm…" Quinn looked down at the camera in her hands "Yeah, why though? I don't need to use it if I'm taking the photo anyway

Rachel blushed and looked at the ground "I know but I noticed there weren't many photos of you…I thought maybe we could take some together…like looking at the clouds or just talking, you know something a bit different" She met Quinn's gaze, trying to judge her reaction, hoping, praying she wasn't suggesting too much too soon

Quinn was silent for a moment as Rachel's words sunk in "Sure" she said cheerfully "Don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! Just let me grab my tri-pod, I can get better angles if I use it" Quinn jogged back in the house, she didn't usually enjoy having her photograph taken but there was something in the way Rachel asked, with such innocence in her voice which Quinn just could not say no to.

Setting up the tripod Quinn looked over to where Rachel had moved to, her jaw dropped at the sight, it was perfect, a stunning natural beauty which Quinn had never really noticed before. Rachel was sat with her back resting against the large tree at the bottom of the garden, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders, her knees propped up against her chest and the way her short skirt stopped just above her knees showing off long tan legs. She had kicked off her sandals and had her toes buried in the grass, her left hand playing with the small flowers adorning the lawn while her right, absentmindedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Quinn grabbed her camera and ran to where Rachel sat. "Don't move!" she yelled, the shutter on the camera snapping shut several times before Rachel looked up. "I said don't move!" Quinn said again, crouching down to get a better angle. "That's perfect" she whispered above the noise of the shutter. "You're stunning Rachel, a perfectly natural shot" Rachel's eyes locked on to Quinn's at her admission. Quinn blushed. "Can you look into the camera for me?" Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. Quinn steadied the camera as Rachel stared directly into her eyes, igniting something deep in Quinn's stomach, something that both terrified and aroused her.

"Like this?" Rachel asked, the confident look in her smouldering gaze hiding the apprehension in her voice.

"Perfect" Quinn repeated, pressing the shutter a few more times "Rachel…" she whispered "You're beautiful. Feeling bold Rachel sat up on her knee's as Quinn moved back, Rachel followed, crawling along the grass, her blouse falling open slightly revealing her tan skin, and a distinct lack of underwear. Quinn let out an audible groan, her face hidden behind the camera.

"Quinn" Rachel sighed, inching ever closer to the blonde who was still snapping away at Rachel's lithe form crawling towards her. Reaching up and lowering the camera away from Quinn's face she was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. Leaning forward ever so slightly she felt Quinn's breath hitch. "I have another idea for some shots we could take" She licked her suddenly dry lips, not missing the small whimper made by Quinn as her eyes followed the path of Rachel's tongue. "But I think we should move inside" She stood up and watched as Quinn nodded in agreement before standing up and leading Rachel in to the house once more.

Just before they reached the door, Rachel ran over and grabbed the tri-pod still standing in the grass. "We'll be needing this, I expect you to be in these photos too" She said with a small wink to Quinn before skipping past her into the house. Quinn grinned and ran into the house after Rachel.

Rachel sat on the edge of Quinn's bed while Quinn set up the tri-pod in the corner of the room, much of her usual confidence restored. "So… what exactly did you have in mind Miss Berry" Quinn smirked, a smirk that was soon wiped off her face as she turned round and was suddenly staring in to eyes almost black with desire.

Rachel took a step forward effectively removing all space between them, before lightly brushing her lips over Quinn's. Quinn shut her eyes and leant into the kiss capturing Rachel's lips with her own, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before the shutter of the camera could be heard behind them. Quinn pulled back in shock while Rachel just smiled. "Rachel, I don't know…"

Quinn was cut off by Rachel slowly unbuttoning her blouse "You can always just take photos of me" she said turning away from Quinn and dropping her blouse to the floor and glancing back over her shoulder to stare directly into the camera as the shutter clicked for another time. Rachel bent down to pick up her blouse from the floor, giving Quinn the perfect view of her ass. "Or I could just go home, now you have your shots"

"NO!" Quinn said a little too over eagerly. "I think I still need some more shots"

Rachel smiled and turned to face Quinn not even attempting to cover her exposed chest, leaning forward again, pressing her chest against Quinn's fully clothed one, spinning her round slightly (for a better angle) Quinn's eyes scrunched shut and a low moan escaped her lips as Rachel's lips ghosted over Quinn's ear "Well, where do you want me baby?" She asked lightly running her tongue over the shell of Quinn's ear just as the shutter went off for a third time.

Quinn swallowed roughly as she brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's gaze. "On the bed" she husked, Rachel smiled and turned towards the bed. Quinn's hand shot out and grabbed Rachel's wrist spinning her around once more and slamming their chests together "Not yet…" Quinn moaned bringing Rachel's lips to her own. The brunette eagerly accepted the kiss and Quinn let her hands fall to cut Rachel's ass through the fabric of her skirt.

Rachel moaned and Quinn took the opportunity to explore Rachel's mouth with her tongue as the camera once again clicked in the background. Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's neck and the diva threw her head back, her hands roaming all over Quinn's back "Quinn…oh that feels…Shit" Quinn lightly bit down on Rachel's pulse point as her tongue soothed the reddening mark "Quinn…" Rachel repeated, her hands finding their way under Quinn's shirt, bunching the material up around the girls midriff. "Too many clothes"

Quinn smiled against Rachel's skin in agreement, pulling away from the brunette slightly so she could remove the offending garment. Rachel groaned as more of Quinn's creamy skin was revealed before her eyes. Her blood red bra in stark contrast to her pale skin, her toned abs running down past the waist line of her jeans, Rachel's eyes following Quinn's body down and stopping at her crotch.

Moving their bodies back together Quinn dripped her lips down to Rachel's collarbone, licking and sucking her way along and up Rachel's neck, before pulling gently on her ear lobe "bed…now" pulling back and raising her eyebrow slightly before gently pushing Rachel's shoulders causing her to fall backwards on to the bed, the camera still clicking away in the background, forgotten by both girls.

Rachel moved slowly towards the top of the bed as Quinn moved her body so it was covering Rachel's smaller form. Dipping her head, Quinn captured Rachel's nipple in her mouth as Rachel threw her head back and pushed her chest further into Quinn's mouth. Most girls moaned at the sensation.

Quinn smiled and moved her mouth lower over Rachel's body as her hand moved across to play with Rachel's other breast. Never in a million years would Quinn Fabray thought she would be spending her weekend with Rachel Berry practically naked in her bed while a camera took photos of the pair. _SHIT…the camera _Quinn thought, her head snapping up and turning to look at the camera behind her.

Rachel sat up slightly, holding on to Quinn's hips to keep her self balanced. "Quinn…" Rachel asked her lips attaching themselves to Quinn's pulse point "These photos don't have to go in your album…" Quinn turned back to look at the girl she was straddling "…but I'd quite like it if we could keep it on" she added, a small beginning to creep up her cheeks. Quinn had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Rachel right now. Flashing Rachel a grin, she reached round and undid the clasp of her bra, moaning as Rachel reached up and took the material in her hands, throwing it on the floor as her lips descended on Quinn's chest

"Fuck, Rachel…that's…oh god" The blonde ran her fingers through Rachel's hair keeping the smaller girl in place. Rachel trailed her hands up Quinn's thighs and undid the button on the front of her jeans. Quinn giggled as Rachel groaned

"Quinn!" Rachel whined against chest "…these…need…to come off….NOW" Rachel pulled against Quinn's jeans to no avail. Quinn sat up, bringing her jeans down her long legs, rolling off Rachel so she could remove them completely

"Jeez, Berry…" she giggled "don't throw a diva fit" As soon as her jeans were off Quinn was roughly tackled to the bed as Rachel threw her legs around Quinn's torso as Quinn's hands made their way under Rachel's skirt "Fuck…Rachel…you're…yyyou're soaked"

"mmhhhm" She moaned into Quinn's neck "It's all for you…" Rachel moved herself down Quinn's body bringing her matching red boy shorts with her. "looks like I'm not the only one!" Rachel mused, noting the considerable wet patch currently adorning Quinn's pants. "…God Quinn…" Rachel's mouth was watering at the sight before her. She reached behind herself to undo the zipper on her skirt when she was stopped by Quinn's hands

Quinn shook her head "Leave it on" She whispered. "Artistic purposes, obviously she added, seeing the spark in Rachel's eyes

"Of course Quinn… artistic purposes it is!"

"Take your underwear off though" a small smirk played across Rachel's lips as her leant up to Quinn's ear.

"I'd prefer it if you took it off for me" she said, lightly licking at the sensitive spot she found there.

Quinn's fingered into the waist band of Rachel's thong and brought the flimsy material down before tossing it onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor of Quinn's room. Both girls groaned loudly as Rachel's wet sex made contact with Quinn's hot thigh. Gripping the smaller girls' hips, Quinn thrust her thigh into Rachel's aching centre. Moaning at the heat she was met with.

Rachel moved slightly, lying so she was side by side with Quinn, leaning in to brush her lips against Quinn's sighing gently as Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's lower lip, silently asking for access. Rachel accepted, dragging on the intruding muscle with her lips, causing Quinn to whimper and buck her hips against Rachel's "Rachel, please…" she said between kisses. Rachel's hand made its way to Quinn's hip, drawing small circles.

They stayed like that for a while, slowly exchanging kisses; Rachel moved her hand lower, gently cupping Quinn's sex. "…Shit, Rachel...more…please…" Quinn buried her head in the crook of Rachel's neck as she softly pushed her fingers through Quinn's dripping folds.

Quinn knew she wouldn't last much longer as Rachel's finger found her clit, running over it in small circles before dropping her middle finger to Quinn's entrance, teasing gently before plunging two fingers deep into Quinn's heat "FFUUUUUCKKK RRAAACCHEELL!" Quinn screamed as Rachel's fingers moved in and out of Quinn's body, her thumb gently brushing over Quinn's sensitive clit, causing Quinn to buck into Rachel's palm in time with her rhythmic thrusts.

"You like this Quinn…you like be fingering you like this…hmmm," Quinn groaned and bucked in response. "Hmmm does this turn you on baby, knowing only I can do this Quinn, does it make up hot knowing that the camera is still clicking away taking photos of us like this?"

"Pppleease Rachel… I…I…I'm sooo close, please, baby more!" Rachel quickened the pace of her thrusts and with a few more well placed flicks against her clit; Quinn came apart in Rachel's arms when Rachel ducked her head to take Quinn's nipple in her mouth "SHIT…. YESSSSS OH. MY. GOD…RACHEL" Rachel slowed down her thrusts, bringing Quinn though the aftershocks of her orgasm. Softly kissing her way back up Quinn's neck before placing a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

"wow" was all Quinn could say "that was…ermm, yeah…wow" she said again. Quinn lay like that in Rachel's arms for a few moments while Rachel traced lazy patterns across Quinn's back. It was the shutter of the camera that brought the two girls back to reality.

Quinn giggled against Rachel's neck, nuzzling gently. Rachel looked across at Quinn "What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Quinn smiled "I was just thinking…you didn't'…erm...did you…" gently kissing Rachel's shoulder "The camera has a video function too… if you're interested?"

Rachel giggled as Quinn flipped their positions so she was now straddling the brunette. This was going to be an interesting weekend.


End file.
